Nιςє dαу тσ ѕтαят αgαιи
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Al fin y al cabo, todos, en el interior, siempre son unos niños, ¿no? Y los niños necesitan con qué entretenerse…"::...::Humanizado::...::Pre-Cars::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars me pertenece; la canción de referencia tampoco y la inspiradora portada aún menos~. _¡Sin fines de lucro evaaarrh!_**

 ** _Hey!_ Y jo... Juro que no iba a pasarme a hartar más —y mucho menos tan pronto— pero, según parece, mi inspiración quiere festejar cumpleaños dándome en las OTP que quiero &debo olvidar 9/9 y el que ahora pueda perder el tiempo con un teclado funcional tampoco ayuda -/-u...**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; slash entredicho _again_ ; pre-Cars & OoC más que el amado IC que... siempre ignoro por tradición y religión (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **N** ice **d** ay **t** o **s** tart **a** gain.

* * *

 _«_ _ **T**_ _here is nothing fair in this world, there is nothing safe in this world…_ _  
_ _And there's nothing sure in this world_ _, a_ _nd there's nothing pure in this world..._ _  
_ _Look for something left in this world_ _…  
Start again, come one!»_

* * *

 _ **E**_ _gocéntrico, malcriado e increíblemente talentoso_ ; prácticamente, con esas cualidades presentes —además del factor extra que jugaba lo bien parecido que, además, era el sujeto en cuestión—, quien llamó tu atención era como el diamante en bruto que cualquier persona ambiciosa e inteligente podría desear encontrar por arte del destino o azar... _para moldear de la forma que quisiese cuando lo necesitara_ , como si de arcilla fresca se tratase.

Sin molestarte en evitarlo, reíste elegante y levemente, no sólo para no despertar al menor, que descansaba contra tu pecho cubierto por el traje Prada que usabas para el trabajo, en pleno sueño debido al largo viaje en carretera que acaba de hacer (siendo guiado por Mack, por razones de seguridad y comodidad para todos) con tal de verte una vez más y para contarte por sí mismo cómo mantuvo su posición de líder durante la última competencia en la que le conseguiste una vacante para participar. Si acababas de recordar de forma vaga aquella simbólica escena de la película en Ghost —cortesía de tu última pareja y sus intentos de romanticismo—, donde el protagonista compartía un momento así con su novia, la suerte debía seguirte sonriendo en todo su esplendor.

Honestamente, te bastaban unos cuantos rasgos de tu cliente para hacerlo sobresalir como la superestrella que le hacías creer que era —aunque los méritos propios fuesen importantes también si se trataba de alguien particularmente prometedor—, pero el novato era más co-dependiente de lo que habías estimado en un principio, y ese no era un detalle que la fachada _de ser autosuficiente_ pudiese esconderle a unos ojos hábiles como tuyos suyos, tan expertos y agudos como podrían ser los del más prodigioso cazador. _¿Qué más podías pedir en un nuevo_ — _y explotable_ — _juguete?_ Al fin y al cabo, todos, en el interior, siempre son unos niños, ¿no? _Y los niños necesitan con qué entretenerse…_

De forma distraída, revolviste un poco el cabello rubio del corredor y cerraste los ojos, distinguiendo cómo _White Wedding_ llenaba el silencio del ambiente para hacerlo todavía más confortable para ti, que te mantenías orgulloso por tu excepcional gusto para la vida diaria.

Volviste a acomodarte en aquel sofá que tenías en la oficina, entre el cálido cuerpo del #95 y los regalos que habías elegido para elevar —todavía más— su ego y la atípica inocencia que conservaba para su edad, rozando lo legal al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con lo creíble. No obstante, _evitando el paso de «arrepentirse después»_ , en vez de apagar tu valioso móvil para que no estorbase, lo único que hiciste fue ponerlo en el modo silencioso... tras tomarle una foto _a tu glorioso trofeo_ ; no necesitabas ninguna razón específica más allá de seguir queriendo presumirlo con el disimulo apenas necesario por no verte más sospechoso que cualquier manager orgulloso y exitoso _promedio_. Sin embargo, en el caso contrario —si había uno donde la soberbia y tus apuestas se volviesen en tu contra—, no era como si alguien pudiese reclamarte nada a ti, _la estrella de los agentes,_ ya que ese _niño_ era de tu propiedad, prácticamente, desde que firmó el contrato que le extendiste sobre tu oscuro y moderno escritorio (ese mismo que estaba a metros de donde se encontraban ubicados) durante la tarde donde ambos acordaron los detalles finales para publicitarlo de forma oficial _al mundo_ , entre más detalles y exigencias infantiles que el otro dejó muy en claro.

Ibas a sonreír por reflejar la satisfacción que sentías luego de recordar aquel bizarro día repleto de imprevistos que parecían no tener fin, pero el gruñido entre sueños de tu cliente favorito te distrajo unos momentos, regresándote a la realidad del momento.

 _Ese niño nunca hacía nada mal, ¿eh?_

Y tú tampoco te equivocabas.

Tal vez deberías recompensarlo con algún helado luego o, quizás, una cena en un lujoso restaurant le sería mejor _a ambos_ … En teoría, no debías mostrarte tan egoísta todo el tiempo, y no podías permitir que _el chico de Rust-eze_ fuese tu primer error _convertido_ en una supernova, por lo que los pequeños gastos de dinero y tiempo —especialmente lo segundo— podían ser hasta… _aceptables_ , siempre y cuando recordaras la ambición de Lightning McQueen por ser parte del equipo de Dinoco, y lo bueno que sería negociar con Tex por ello.

 _Su bienestar era tu bienestar_ , y sus ganancias sólo eran una pequeña porción de las que serían las tuyas una vez _tu campeón_ se coronase en la Piston Cup aunque, como todo plan bien elaborado, ese sería el comienzo de todo lo que ya tenías organizado para ambos.

Podrías relajarte junto a tu pequeño trofeo mientras éste siguiera tus órdenes camufladas en consejos… y se mantuviera alejado de lo que considerabas muchedumbre.

— ¿Harv…? —llamó, demasiado cansado como para asimilar cómo o dónde se encontraba; sabías que de tener todos sus sentidos trabajando, se habría alarmado torpemente antes de enrojecer y, posiblemente, caerse de su lugar.

 _Con la fe ciega que te tenía, no era algo tan fácil de arruinar._

—Vuelve a dormir, nene —contestaste, devolviéndolo a su lugar contra ti por no desaprovechar la oportunidad de engatusarle encantadoramente una vez más, y a lo que tampoco él se opuso.

 _Y si pasaba, sólo debían volver a comenzar._

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si alguien quiso llegar hasta aquí!_ Podría mentir y decir que me arrepiento, peeeero estoy en contra de las mentiras y Harv me sigue pareciendo demasiado interesante de utilizar... con o sin headcanons dramosos de por medio (?), y como ésta fue la canción del día, tampoco hay mucho con lo que excusarme x'3.**

 **Espero que haya gustado/entretenido una mínima de lo que me gustó y entretuvo escribirlo por perder tiempo y quitarme la idea de la cabeza y... eso, nada relevante para agregar, porque sigo poniéndome al día con la vida (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _& Grazie siempre por leer~._**


End file.
